


兄妹的早晨

by Knivergils



Series: mVmD-<性转> [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante♀, DmCD, F/M, Incest, Sweet, Twincest, mVmD, 性转, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: D妹世界第一可爱！
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Series: mVmD-<性转> [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437370
Kudos: 19





	兄妹的早晨

初夏的阳光抚过但丁赤裸的肌肤，她揉了揉眼睛，像只柔软的猫一样伸了个舒适的懒腰。  
维吉尔还睡着，眉间因为光线的原因微微皱起——前几天玩得太疯了，被但丁扯坏掉的窗帘还没有修好，松松垮垮地挂在已经损坏的轨道上。  
但丁拉开被子，舔了舔嘴唇，手指顽皮地从维吉尔的鼻尖往下滑。  
越过他的嘴唇，他的下巴，他的喉结，停在胸前绕着乳头画圈，指甲轻轻地抠着那一粒硬起来的小红点。  
维吉尔的嘴角抽动了一下，忍着笑没有醒来，任由小恶魔在他身上为所欲为。  
“别装了，我知道你醒了！”她咬着维吉尔的耳垂在他耳边低语，手滑下去，伸向更危险的地方，“起来跟我做爱。”  
维吉尔笑出声，一把把但丁搂进怀里，抬起她的左腿跨坐在自己身上。但丁的阴蒂蹭到了已经被她摸到完全苏醒的怪物，她心跳加速，体温急剧升高。她退开一点距离，看到那双在晨曦里发光的蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着她。  
他看着她，不说话，手指顺着她的脊背，一截一截的脊骨往下，滑过紧实漂亮的腰窝，纤长的手指分开女孩子娇嫩的花瓣，毫无顾忌地伸进已经完全湿润的蜜穴，在入口处浅浅地进出。  
他笑着亲了亲她的嘴角，湿漉漉的指尖拨弄敏感的阴蒂，另一只手覆在她的胸上，完整地包覆住她形状漂亮的乳房揉弄。  
但丁低下头，咬着嘴唇抵在维吉尔的胸口，身体因为兄长手指的刺激而颤抖。  
温软的呼吸吹在维吉尔的胸口，手指进得更深了，带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着潮湿的内壁，带起细微的水声。  
啵啾啵啾。  
但丁扭动身体，在他怀里喘息连连。  
汹涌的快感让她开始幻想他进入她的身体，他的阴茎用力地进入她，刺穿她。  
她突然绷直身体，发出一声可爱的呻吟，攀上维吉尔的脖子，捧着他的头吻了上去。他搂着她，吻她，直到她松开自己缓缓地滑下去窝在他怀里。  
但丁气呼呼地揪了哥哥的乳头：“别以为这样就算了！”  
他拧了一把她的屁股，听到不满的抗议后，翻身把她压在身下，居高临下地望着她。  
“当然不能就这么算了，我得好好教教你该怎么叫人起床。”  
但丁抬起脚踩在维吉尔的阴茎上，脚趾抓住龟头，无比乖巧地笑着。  
“好啊，求之不得。”  
维吉尔俯身下去吻她，含住那双过于主动的嘴唇，仔细地亲吻。他的手按在她的胸上，节奏缓慢地揉捏爱抚着鼓胀的乳房。他咬她柔软的脖颈，像狼一样在动脉跳动的地方留下明显的牙印。  
“你就是这么教人的吗！”  
但丁就像是被宠坏的猫因为生气对着主人炸毛咆哮的样子，顽劣又可爱。  
“这是惩罚。”维吉尔再次亲吻她的双手，将它们反转过来，用舌头舔着她的手心。一边舔一边缓缓地抬起他蓝得过分的眼睛，睫毛滤过阳光在他海一般的虹膜上投下细碎的阴影。  
但丁无法再保持安静了，下身涌起热流，麦色的皮肤又泛起红潮。她咬着下唇，看着她的兄长把嘴唇移动到她的胸口，纤薄的嘴唇完全含住了她的乳头。像是品尝糖果的逗弄让但丁已经完全忘记了是她想要主宰这场清晨的性事。  
维吉尔的左手抚摸着但丁的脸颊，拇指轻轻地掰开她咬着自己的嘴唇，插进她的嘴里，搅弄她粉色的舌头。另一只手从她的胸上缓慢地下移，再次进入那柔软多汁的蜜穴。  
他并不进的很深，只是两个指节的深度。越来越响的水声和逐渐湿黏的大腿内侧，当他的拇指揉搓阴蒂并用力吮住胀得发疼的乳头，她立刻就想要求饶了。  
那些细微的动作都是如此的令人饥渴难熬。他知道她有多兴奋，他是故意的。  
但丁把腿张得更开，含着哥哥的手指，模糊不清地叫着他的名字和昵称。  
“……唔……维吉……”  
“嗯？”  
“快点插进来……”  
“什么插进去？手指吗？”维吉尔把手指插到底，抵着穴口在洪水泛滥的蜜穴里画圈。  
“啊啊啊！操！你这个大混蛋！”但丁背都拱了起来，蜜穴紧紧地吸住维吉尔的手指，她狠狠地咬了他的拇指，“快把你的大鸡巴插进来！”  
维吉尔把手指从但丁的嘴里抽出来，用力捏了捏她的脸。  
“女孩子不要说这么粗俗的话。”  
“那你以后不要把那个粗俗的玩意儿放到我嘴里！”  
“……”维吉尔抓住但丁的腰，把她往下一拉，嘴唇贴着嘴唇地说，“可是你含着它的样子好色情。”  
“无耻！！！”  
“男人就是这样的生物。”维吉尔笑着托住但丁的屁股，亲吻她的嘴角，阴茎没有经过任何引导就顺利地进入了潮湿的蜜穴。  
想要顶嘴的但丁被“顶”得死死抓住哥哥的肩膀。  
“我好像已经很熟悉你的身体了。”维吉尔把但丁修长的双腿拉起来圈住自己的腰。  
“别和我玩文字游戏，是熟悉，还是腻了？”气恼的小猫一口咬住主人的鼻子。  
“你猜？”  
维吉尔的语气里带着神秘的虚幻，这和他的笑容一样让但丁想要探究这“分手游戏”前兆的秘密。  
只是维吉尔开始抽动埋在蜜穴里的阴茎，但丁根本来不及担心那些无根据的问题了。她的脸已经红了，她清晰地感受到那个粗俗的大家伙沾满了她的体液，在她狭小紧致的洞口快速地进出，很硬，很烫。  
有力的龟头撞进蜜穴深处，亲吻危险的宫颈。  
“……呜……”  
但丁甜腻的呻吟里夹着抽噎，维吉尔进得太深了，指甲在维吉尔的胳膊上抓出血痕。  
维吉尔抓住但丁的乳房，揉捏挤压，但丁颤抖着缩紧了身体，蜜穴也跟着紧紧吸住捅进来的巨大凶器。像是得到鼓励，维吉尔更加卖力地晃动腰部，在但丁的蜜穴里快速抽送。内壁包裹着阴茎，玫瑰花蕊般的穴口吞吐着粗大滚烫的阴茎，湿滑的爱液被挤出来，溅在维吉尔的胯上。  
但丁被顶得在床上摇晃，咬着嘴唇持续了一会儿，终于忍不住哭叫出声，名为维吉尔巨浪想要掀翻她这首可怜的小船。但丁红着眼睛去搂哥哥的脖子，伸出可爱的舌头像是求饶一般舔舐他的嘴唇。  
维吉尔没有停下来，托着但丁的后脑认真深刻地回吻，阴茎毫不留情地撑开蜜穴，有些粗鲁地摩擦着脆弱的内壁。  
但丁牢牢地抓着兄长，被操得连告饶的俏皮话都说不出来了。  
抱着妹妹汗湿的身体，维吉尔越来越快。阴茎完美地楔入蜜穴，胯骨撞红但丁充满弹性的臀肉。  
“我只需要你，傻瓜，我只要你。”  
在亲吻的间隙里，维吉尔低声地说着。  



End file.
